The Clash of the Bands
by Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister
Summary: The new band, Sugar Daze, reaches the top quickly. The best band ever, has some competition. Finally. Which band will be the best band? Pairings undecided. Rated T for swearing. Will be updated shortly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, I know, I deleted my stores, but….. This is a new one. Please read it, I'd like some opinions, and should I get a beta reader? Please put your opinion. I do not own anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. It's a line!

The Big Three

"Another performance," Grinned the brunette.

"Yeah, we sing really good," Grinned the elf-like boy.

Until he was smacked in the hair by the jet black haired boy.

"Ow!" Yelled the elf-like boy. "What was that for?"

"As far as I know, I'm the one who sings, aren't I?" Grinned the jet black haired boy.

"Smart Ass." The elf like muttered.

"When are we singing?" The brunette was, once again, nervous.

"Um…" The jet black haired boy looked at his watch. "In about….two hours?"

The elf like shook his head. "Too…. Long. I'm going to call my older sister."

"Which one?" The brunette joked.

"Nyssa. Ya know, the older one?" The elf like answered, going to get the phone.

"I'm going to go take a swim!" The black haired boy answered, got up, and went to the indoor pool.

"After this, you wanna prank call?" The brunette asked the elf look alike.

"Sure…." The elf like answered. "Hi Nyssa!...Yeah, I'm about to perform in two hours… No need to yell, woman!... Wait, are you going to be there?... No, you can't!...Why? Because…..Wait a second." Putting his hand over the phone, the elf look alike asked the brunette, "What should I tell her?"

"IDK." The brunette went back to playing on his phone.

"Shit." The elf like boy muttered under his breath, but went back to his sister. "You'll embarrass me!... What are we playing? I can't tell you. Sorry…. I got to go, I need to get ready…. Ya, see you…. Bye." The elf put his phone back in his pocket, and looked at the brunette. "Bad News."

"What?" The brunette answered, not glancing up from his iPhone.

"Nyssa will be there." The elf boy answered. "With the new band that is forming."

"So?" The brunette said, still not looking up.

"The band is all girls, and Nyssa will be saying random embarrassing comments about my life to them." The elf look alike answered.

"And why should I care?" The brunette said, voice coated with sarcasm.

"Because she's going to embarrass me!" The elf like answered. The brunette just shook his head.

The black haired boy, the swimmer, was swimming back and forth, when he heard his phone ring.

"Shit." He muttered, and got out of the swimming pool. But not before completing two more labs. "Hello…. Pearl? Oh, hi….. You can't come? Why?...Your boyfriend is more important than your own brother?... Nah, I know what you mean….. You've seen plenty of my performances….At least you won't be able to embarrass me…. Ha ha, yeah, that was a good one… I got to go, I'm swimming…. Yeah, bye, see you… Bye!"The black haired boy put his phone back down, about to go back to the pool, when he heard the elf boy calling him. "Come on!" He muttered under his breath.

When he entered the room, the elf look alike was saying how his sister was going to embarrass him.

"She'll say I'm not so tough, that I just look like that…." The elf look alike kept ranting on and on. The jet black haired boy grabbed a notebook.

…

…..

…..

Ten minutes later, he had ¾ of the song.

"Leo, you're a great source of songs." The jet black haired boy said.

"I know." The elf look alike, Leo, answered.

"How long?" The brunette asked.

"About…. One and a half hour." The swimmer, the jet black haired boy answered.

"Ugh!" The brunette smashed his head against a pillow.

"Just don't smash it into the wall, or there will be no concert." The swimmer grinned.

"But one and a half hour is too long!" The brunette smashed his head against the pillow.

_Knock, Knock!_

The swimmer and Leo looked at each other and raced to the door.

"I got it!" The swimmer yelled.

"No fair." Leo muttered and returned to the sofa.

"Hi, Nico!" The swimmer greeted the two. "Oh, and… Jason." The swimmer glared at Jason, who had stolen his last girlfriend. Jason just shrugged. "Nico, you can come, but Jason….no."

"Come on! We're cousins!" Jason pleaded.

"If we were cousins, you would have had a heart." The swimmer answered and shut the door in Jason's face.

"You know, he didn't know…" Nico tried.

"If you're trying to get me to forgive Jason, just go." The swimmer answered.

"That's not why I'm here." The younger boy shook his head.

"Then why?" Asked the older one, the jet black haired boy.

"I'm your manager, and I have to keep you informed on things, right?"

"Yeah…." The swimmer did not like where this is going.

"Well, and there's a new band that's going to start forming, and it's going to be watching your concert. With Nyssa." Nico answered.

"What is it called?" The swimmer asked.

"We don't know yet." Nico answered, shaking his head.

"LEO!" The swimmer yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" Leo answered, walking in.

"For you to answer my question. Why is Nyssa bringing the band that's forming into the concert?"

"She's going to be there manager." Leo answered, covering his face.

"Shit."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

As the three came onto the stage, the crowd was yelling, "PERCY!", and another, "LEO!", and another, "JOSH!", and the last one was yelling, "THE BIG THREE! OH YEAH!"

As Leo was coming onto the stage, he saw Nyssa waving. He waved back, and some fan girls thought he was waving to them. They fainted. The six girls standing next to Nyssa caught his eye. They were pretty, beautiful even. He continued going onto the stage, until he finally reached his place.

"Hello, New York!" The swimmer, Percy yelled. "How ya doin'?" The crowd responded with "Good!" Percy grinned. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" The crowd yelled.

"Today, we're starting with…. Foot loose!"

"Woo hoo!" The crowd yelled.

Leo and the brunette, Josh, started. Grabbing the microphone, Percy followed suit.

"Been working,

So hard,

I'm punching my car,

Eight hours for what,

Oh tell me what I got.

I got this feeling,

That time's just holding me down.

I'll hit the ceiling,

Or else I'll tear up this town!

So now I got to cut loose,

Foot loose,

Kick off your Sunday shoes,

Please Louise,

Pull me off of my knees,

Jack, get back,

C'mon before we crack,

Lose your blues,

Everybody cut loose!

You're playing so cool,

Obeying every rule,

Dig a way down in your heart,

You're burning yearning for songs,

Somebody to tell you,

That life ain't passing you by,

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try!

You can fly

If you only cut loose

Foot loose,

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Oh- wee Marie

Shake it Shake it

For me

Whoa Milo

C'mon C'mon

Let's go

Lose your blues

Everybody cut foot loose

We got to turn me around

Put your feet on the ground

Now take a hold of all

I'm turning it loose

Foot loose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please Louise

pull me off of my feet

Jack Get back

C'mon before we crack

Lose your blues

Everybody cut footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please Louise

Pull me off of my knees

Jack get back

C'mon before we crack

Lose your blues

Everybody cut

Everybody cut

Everybody cut

Everybody cut

Everybody

Everybody cut

Foot loose!"

"Woo Hoo!" The crowd yells. "PERCY! PERCY!"

"C'mon, people, we got more songs in stock for you. You'll get to hear them all." Percy winked at the crowd, and Leo swore a bunch of girls fainted.

Thirty minutes later, somewhere in the crowd..

"Nyssa, there good." A blonde girl, Annabeth said.

"Better than Sugar Daze will ever be." A brunette, Piper, agreed.

"Guys! C'mon, sure, they're good, but does that mean they be better than you guys? No!" Nyssa answered.

"Yeah, Nyssa's right. Now shut up or I'll kick your sorry ass." The black haired girl, Thalia answered.

"He's your cousin, isn't he?" The second blonde girl, Silena, asked. (**A/N: IDK if she's blonde, but I'm too lazy to see.)**

"Which one?" Thalia asked.

"Percy, duh," Silena answered.

"C'mon, we're here to see if they good, right?" The red head of the group, Rachel, said. The other girls nodded. "We can at least have fun, right?"

"Yeah," The girl with dirty blonde hair and electrifying eyes, Jenna, answered.

"You guys do know that we are invited to 'The Big Three's' Mansion after this?" Nyssa answered, eating some popcorn.

Thalia was about to answer, when she heard her phone ring.

"Someone stupid is calling me right now." The phone rang. Thalia blushed. "Sorry," She said, answering her phone. "Who is this?...Percy? What the hell? Aren't you performing?...Why should I look across the seats…." Thalia looked up, noticing everybody was gone and that Percy was standing across, waving to them.

"Oh my gosh! We were so caught up, we haven't seen when everybody left!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy was making his way across the seats, with Leo, Josh, and Nico behind him.

"I see you haven't changed your right tone." Percy said, once the guys got closer.

"It fits you just right." Thalia smiled. Then she turned to the girls. "You guys know Percy, Leo and Josh, and this Death Breath," She said, pointing to Nico, "is my other cousin."

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Rachel said.

"Aren't you the billionaire's daughter?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. But I hate him."

"I hate him, too." Percy grinned, and lifted his hand so Rachel could high five it. As Rachel high fived it, Annabeth felt something sting her chest. She only known the guy for five minutes, and already had a crush on him? Wow, Annabeth, wow.

But before Annabeth could speak, Piper spoke up. "I'm Piper." She said and fist bumped the guys.

"I'm Leo." Leo said. Percy smacked him upside down the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!"

"See knows you already, Valdez." Percy answered.

"I'm Jenna." Jenna said as she smiled at the guys.

"Hi." Josh said.

"I'm Silena." The beauty of the group, said.

"And I'm Annabeth." Annabeth answered. She was expecting Percy to say something, but he didn't. Her heart sank.

"And you guys know me," Nyssa announced.

"Thalia, Silena, Jenna, Piper, Rachel, and I are a band that's going to start performing," Annabeth said.

"Nice." Percy answered. "I hope we finally have some competition." The guys high fived. "Anyways, what are you going to call your band?"

"Sugar Daze." Annabeth answered.

"That's cool." Josh answered, while Percy, Nico and Leo was trying to suppress their laughter.

"And I'm their manager." Nyssa said. Percy burst out with laugher.

"Sorry…but I…. need…. To take….. Mrs. O'Leary out…. For a walk…" Percy said between his laughter. He turned around and left.

"I hate him!" Annabeth shouted when the rest of the guys and the girls left. Except for Annabeth and Piper.

"Annabeth-" Piper was cut off.

"I HATE PERCY JACKSON!" She shouted once again. Both of the girls weren't aware of Percy Jackson standing near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Annabeth, he didn't mean to laugh, I'm pretty sure…. Thalia said he was nice, he wouldn't hurt a fly…" Piper said.

"Sure, sure, he didn't mean to. I'm as sure as my name is Annabeth that he meant to." At that exact moment, the leash Percy was holding slipped from his hands, and Mrs. O'Leary started running towards the girls.

"Oh, shit." Percy muttered as he ran after his chocolate lab. "Watch out!" He yelled to warn the girls.

But it was too late.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Make it?**

**Tell me what you think in a review or PM.**

**Should I get a beta reader? **

**Should I continue?**

**Tell ME!**

**~.~.~.~.~. Annabeth Chase's Half Sister**


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls, the brunette and the blonde, turned around, finally aware of the boy, as the large lab sped down.

Ah, the lab. The 200 pound lab. Percy had found her the streets hiding, or well, trying to. The vet said that the dog, Mrs. O'Leary was a cross between a lab and a mastiff, but the lead singer just called him a lab. It was easier.

Anyhow, as the mastiff-lab sped down, the girls were shocked. Well, clearer on that, only the brunette was shocked, while the blonde was just angry.

The massive dog, the massive hound, sped down, and, much to Percy's distaste, knocked the two girls down.

And started licking them.

The brunette, Piper, didn't mind, as she was friendly with dogs, having a small terrier back at Nyssa's home. The blonde, Annabeth, did mind. In fact, she started spurting random facts about dog illness's and stuff like that.

"This dog could be sick." The blonde started. "He could be sick! I would be sick! Piper would be sick! Rabies, ticks, ill- Rabies! The foaming at the mouth, how could I not know! Ah, I'm so stupid! And ticks! Rabies and Ticks and he could be sick-" The brunette cut her off.

"Gee, take a chill pill, A," The brunette said. "I'm sure this dog, this friendly, cuddly dog, "Piper said motioning at the dog. "Does not have rabies, ticks, fleas, sickness, and whatever. Right?"

"Yeah, she's not sick at all. She just sometimes gets really happy, and…" Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Shepeesherself." Percy said quickly.

"What?" Both of the girls exclaimed.

"She. Pees. Herself. When. She. Is. Happy." Percy said slowly.

"Oh my gosh," Annabeth exclaimed. "This piece of trash ruined my best jeans! I hate you!" She stormed off.

"Sorry 'bout her." Piper apologized. "I'll call her later. She just sometimes overreacts."

"Yeah. Well, I see she's a bit of a beauty queen." A dark look clouded over Piper's face. "Sorry, If I'm insulting you or her…"

"No, I'm sorry. Beauty Queen. Yes, that's what my ex used to call me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little scar on the bottom lip. I thought he was going to propose, we were together 3 years. It was his birthday, and he cheated on me. With this girl."

"Oh. I thought he cheated on you with a guy," Percy tried to joke. "Never mind. Was he Jason Grace?" Piper nodded. "My girlfriend, 'Jey, or Reyna, was kissing him. I was going to propose to her… on today's contest. Sing some songs 'bout love, ya know? Dedicate it to her, but she… cheated on me."

"Jason would have never thought of doing something like that. That would have been very romantic. If I was your girlfriend," Piper avoided eye contact. "I would have leapt in your arms. You would have been the best, Percy."

"That would have been awesome, Pipes," Percy said. "I'm just glad I found out before I proposed. That would've have been so awkward and embarrassing."

"Yeah." Piper agreed.

"They used us and broke us all together." Percy said sadly.

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "We both are broken."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**(A/N: Lol, I would've left it at the "WE both are broken", but then I realized there were only about 530 words, and I was like, no WAY!)**

Percy hurried back to the apartment after the quick chat with Piper. The conversation would've been too awkward if Percy stayed. So he hurried home.

He walked back home, trying to think of the perfect song.

_Something about being broken…,_ He thought. _Something… meaningful. About someone not having the key or something…. I got it!_

He took out his notebook and pen, and started writing.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then in for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away_

_make it okay_

_I'll swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a sh*t_

_And it goes like this_

_[Chorus]__  
__Take me by the tongue__  
__And I'll know you__  
__Kiss me till you're drunk__  
__And I'll show you__You want the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the mooooooves... like jagger__I don't need child control you__  
__Look into my eyes and I'll own you__With them the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the mooooooves... like jagger__[Verse 2]__  
__Maybe it's hard__  
__When you feel like you're broken and scarred__  
__Nothing feels right__  
__But when you're with me__  
__I make you believe__  
__That I've got the key__So get in the__car__  
__We can ride it__  
__Wherever you want__  
__Get inside it__  
__And you want to steer__  
__But I'm shifting gears__  
__I'll take it from here__  
__And it goes like this__[Chorus]__  
__Take me by the tongue__  
__And I'll know you__  
__Kiss me till you're drunk__  
__And I'll show you__You want the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the mooooooves... like jagger__I don't need try to control you__  
__Look into my eyes and I'll own you__With them the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the mooooooves... like jagger__[Girl]__  
__You wanna know how to make me smile__  
__Take control, own me just for the night__  
__And if I share my secret__  
__You're gonna have to keep it__  
__Nobody else can see this__So watch and learn__  
__I won't show you twice__  
__Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right__  
__And if I share my secret__  
__You're gonna have to keep it__  
__Nobody else can see this__And it goes like this__[Chorus]__  
__Take me by the tongue__  
__And I'll know you__  
__Kiss me till you're drunk__  
__And I'll show you__You want the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the mooooooves... like jagger__I don't need try to control you__  
__Look into my eyes and I'll own you__With them the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the moves like jagger__  
__I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

The only thing he need, was another singer.

A female one.

What about Sugar Daze? _Annabeth is mad at me, I kind of like Piper, so that would be awkward. Nyssa- the manager, Thalia- never. RED- um, I don't really like her…. And Silena- no. She's a back up singer. My best choices are Annabeth or Piper. _Percy thought. _Let's try Piper. _

Percy started whipping his phone out of his pocket, when he got an idea. He started writing.

…..

Meanwhile, Piper was home on her bed with her Jack Russel Terrier, Sammy, when she got an idea.

**A/N: Hi…. So sorry that I didn't update. This time, I insist two reviews for an update. I'm sure you guys can do it, right? Sorry that this is short, but i had to hurry. Next one will be longer, K?**


End file.
